ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EDL Data Logs
This Sentinel Short Skits is about several EDL Data Logs. Mars Mars was a planet similar to Ancient Greece and members of the Alchemy Stars can agree that the legends and civilization of the Old Greeks were based on the events that transpired on Mars. A long time ago when the first humans started to appear, there was a war in Mars between the Royal Ultras and the Titan Ultras. The Royal Ultras wanted to overthrow the Titan Ultras as they see them as unfit. The Royal Ultras emerged victorius and took Olympus Mons as their new capital. The Titan Ultras were banished into various places: Ultraman Cronus was chained in the middle of a desert, Ultraman Atlas was forced to carry the 'Sky' (a very heavy object) on his shoulders every day, Ultraman Prometheus was imprisoned for life, and the rest of the Titans suffered from other punishments. The humans of Mars (Martians for the sake of texting) praised the Ultras and created many structures and performed many rituals under the name of the Royal Ultras. When it seems that things are going on plan, Ultraman Prometheus stole the Flames of Olympus, the artifact that powers the Royal Ultras, and throws it into space. Prometheus was then killed by the Royal Ultras but one of them gave a box to a young Ultrawoman Pandora, a Royal Ultra with the genetics of the Titan Ultras. In pure curiosity, she opened the box and the Gudis virus started to appear, causing the remaining Royal Ultras to go insane and kill themselves, ending with the complete destruction of the Martian civilization. The once green planet turned into a rusty red desert and the Gudis roamed the planet for thousands of years until they were wiped out by Ultraman Great, the last remaining descendant of a Titan Ultra. Operation Arrowhead In 2009, several high ranked members of the EDL wanted to invade Somalia and clear the place from the pirates. This plan was frozen and was never remembered for a couple of years now. Somalia now is still a pirate nation, where acts of violance and corruption is very common. Several members of the GUTS Black Buster Corps is spying around the nation and tries their best to prevent ship hijackings as well as infiltrating and destroying the most powerful crime family there. Operation Arrowhead was meant to be a frontal assault but it seems that the EDL decided to go covert ops on this one. Planets With Life (currently) So far, the EDL has identified over 60 planets with life signs on it. Most of them are the places for the unfriendly aliens, some of them are mysterious, and few of them have Ultras. This may not be a complete list but the EDL's current database logs only holds 16 known planets: *Akreizoikum: Akreizoikum (sometimes called Akre) is a newly formed planet of the Aegis System. It is very hot but rumours from aliens said that a very powerful monster sleeps at the core of the planet. *Black Star: The Black Star is the homeworld of the various Saucer Monsters that attacked Earth in the 1980s. Little is known about it but it's confirmed that the planet is a rouge planet and has a potential to collide with Earth in 2980. *Centauri B-4: Centauri B-4 is the homeworld of several intellectual and well known aliens including Alien Chamuda, Dada, Alien Fanton, and Gigi. Centauri B-4's defenses are known to be impenetrable as the Grand Fleet of Centauri M-8 was completely wiped out in 45 minutes. *Centauri M-8: Centauri M-8 is the homeworld of several infamous aliens including Giragas, Alien Nacke, Alien Pitt, and Alien Sran. Due to overpopulation and complete lack of resources, they attacked Centauri B-4, only to fail miserably as their Grand Fleet was completely destroyed. *Land of the Reionyx: The Land of the Reionyx is located near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the training place of Ultraman Belial and his students. *Mars: There's a log that explains the history of Mars in detail. *Land of Flash: The Land of Flash is the hometown for many Ultras. Their history is still unknown to humans as they are incredibly secretive and strict regarding their past. *Planet Altra: Planet Altra is the hometown of the Ultra Force (Scott, Chuck, and Beth). These are the permanent settlement for the former citizens of the Land of Flash dissastisfied with the rules. Planet Altra is very militarized as the members of the Ultra Force were members of the Altra Guardian Army when they were teenagers. *Planet Apple: A planet famous for its chickens. Apparently the chickens from this planet are slightly larger than their Earth counterparts. *Planet Icarus: The homeworld of Alien Icaruses. The planet's atmosphere is said to cause hallucinations and their buildings defies the laws of physics. *Planet Metron: The homeworld of Alien Metrons. Known for being the largest producer of natural tobacco and cigarettes on the galaxy cluster. *Planet Nackle: The former homeworld of the Alien Nackles. A devastating civil war destroyed most of the planet and forced the surviving inhabitants to travel through space. *Planet Ruin: A planet filled with ruins of buildings. Theories suggests that the Ultra Overlord lives on the planet. *TOY-1: The hometown for Ultraman Nice. While famous for being one of the largest business centers in the universe, the planet hides a dark secret known by few. *U40: U40 is the hometown of Ultraman Joneus. It is incredibly peaceful and is often called the 'Comet of the Galaxy). *Visitor Grounds: Visitor Grounds is a mysterious planet with very few known information. Legends said that a being of darkness was created here. Sleeper Agents There are many sleeper agents of the EDL located around the world. They have no memory of their involvement and will be called into action when needed. Alchemy Stars are mostly responsible for the conditioning of these spies using stolen and reverse engineered alien technology. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72